1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved vise which may be quickly moved to securely clamp the work piece to be processed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical vise generally includes a fixed jaw, a movable jaw attached to an end of a screw rod, and a handle attached to the other end of the screw rod. Rotational movement of the handle causes longitudinal movements of the screw rod and the movable jaw so as to release or clamp a workpiece between the jaws. Nevertheless, it is time-consuming to move of the movable jaw to clamp the workpiece as the movable jaw is merely moved by a pitch of the screw rod upon each rotation of the handle. The present invention is intended to provide an improved vise which mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.